


Banana Milk

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2Tae are bestfriends, Fluff, Fluff that hurts my heart, Friends to Lovers, I love 2tae, M/M, Taeil is like a little in this but it isn't specified, Taeil is smol, Taeil really wants some banana milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Taeil wants Banana Milk,Taeil drags Taeyong to go get him some.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 20





	Banana Milk

**Author's Note:**

> beep boop another one of my oneshots from wattpad.

"Taeyong" Taeil whined dragging out the g' in the younger males name. "Please go with me" Taeyong rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You can go by yourself your a grown man." Taeil pouted and squeezed Taeyong's hand. "Please TaeTae it's dark outside and I really want Banana milk" he said giving Taeyong puppy dog eyes.

Taeyong huffed and got up from the couch they were sitting on. "Fine but we need to hurry up my show is about to come on." Taeil sat up from the couch and jumped in the air. He went over to Taeyong and gave him a bug hug, peppering kisses all over the younger's face. "You're the best!" Taeyong blushed and pushed the shorter male off of him. "Go put your shoes on I don't have all day" Taeyong sighed tapping is feet on the ground.

"You have to put your shoes on to silly" Taeil chuckled and grabbed Taeyong's hand intertwining their fingers together and walking towards the door, making Taeyong blush even more.

Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on his cute little best friend. The boy literally made his day brighter, even if Taeyong was a grumpy old man that wanted to stay in the house all day Taeil would come over and hang out with him. It made Taeyong's heart flutter. The two put on their shoes and headed out the door. It wasn't that cold that night so they didn't bother with their jackets, they were only going down the street to the nearest convenience store anyway.

Their hands were still intertwined as they walked down the street. Well Taeyong walked Taeil skipped happily down the sidewalk. "I've been craving Ramen too. Can we get ramen too TaeTae?" The shorter asked, as soon as Taeyong heard the word 'ramen' his stomach grumbled. Even if he wasn't that hungry his stomach sure was. Taeyong smiled at his cute hyung. "Of course but that's it I need to watch my show" Taeil smirked and nodded his head.

They entered the convenience store and Taeil unwrapped his hand from Taeyong's and left in search for ramen and Banana milk. Taeyong sighed sadly as the warmth of the other hand left his.

'Tell him your feelings' His conscience told him. Taeyong shook the thought away and followed the other to the back of the store where they kept the instant Ramen.

"What flavor TaeTae?" Taeil asked cutely holding up two different kinds of Ramen flavors. Taeyong shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the seat next to Taeil. Taeil chuckled and picked the one in his left hand and poured some hot water into the cup, then he handed it over to Taeyong and started to make his own.

"Did you get the Banana milk yet?" Taeyong asked rubbing the back of his neck. Taeil smiled widely and picked up the case of Banana milk and took out two handing one of them to Taeyong. "Thank you" Taeyong said puncturing a hole into the container with his straw. "Your welcome TaeTae"

As the Noodles finished cooking the two opened them and started eating them in silence. Taeyong looked over at the shorter male. His cheeks were puffy as he stuffed them with noodles. Even in this state of shoving food down his throat Taeyong thought the other was cute. Taeyong reached over and wiped some of the juice water from the corner of Taeil's lips with his finger and brought it to his mouth licking his fingers.

Taeil froze for a bit. Shocked that his best friend who hated 'well what he thought' skinship and cutesy things just did that. A blush rose down from his ears to his neck covering his hole face. Taeyong's eyes widened 'he must be disgusted now. Good going Taeyong' the mullet king told himself and face palmed.

Taeil laughed awkwardly and looked away from the younger male. "I'm sorry if I disgusted you" Taeyong mumbled looking down at his banana milk. Taeil whipped his head around to Taeyong. "Oh no no, I'm just a little shocked is all" Taeil whispered waving his hands reassuringly to Taeyong. Taeil chuckled embarrassingly and took another mouth full of ramen.

"You're so cute" Taeyong said not realizing what he just said. His mouth went agape. "I-I mean uh" Taeil's eyes had widened too in surprise but in the inside he was really happy. Over joyed that Taeyong had called him cute. He knew he was cute but when they came out of your crushes mouth it made his day even brighter. "T-thank you TaeTae" he smiled, fluttering his eye lashes. "What I mean, what I meant to say was" Taeil pouted

"You don't think I'm cute?" He humphed taking a sip of his banana milk. "Of course I think your cute I just didn't mean to say that" Taeil chuckled "It's okay TaeTae I think your cute too" Taeil smirked winking at the taller male beside him. Taeyong almost spit out all his banana milk onto the counter. Taeil sat down his own Banana milk and looked into the others eyes.

"You know ever since I met you in the 6th grade TaeTae I've always thought you were cute" Taeyong flushed, he licked his lips dryly. Taeil's eyes wavered to Taeyong's dry lips and then back to his deep brown chocolatey eyes. "Can I say something TaeTae?" The older asked. Taeyong nodded his head. Taeil moved his hands towards Taeyong's and intertwined their hands together.

"Ever since the 6th grade I thought you were cute and... i liked you ever since then" he whispered the last sentence quietly but Taeyong heard him. On the inside Taeyong was bouncing with Joy. Who could of thought his cute little crush would like him back, not him. But on the outside he tried to stay cool. "What was that yollie?" Taeyong lips quivered into a smirk. "I said I like you!" Taeil yelled.

Taeyong eyes became tears. "Your so freaking cute, I cant handle you sometimes" Taeyong wavered voice becoming a bit breaky. But Taeil didn't take that as a reply he looked away from the younger boy's eyes and frowned trying to break his hands away fron the others grasps. "Dont be sad cutie" Taeil rolled his eyes. "So do you not like me anymore?"

"Stop playing with my feelings you meanie" Taeyong awwed "I'm sorry cutie I like you too if that makes you feel better" Taeyong smiled bringing Taeil's small hands to his lips and peppering his small hands with kisses. Taeil eyes widened. "Really?" He asked cutely. "Really"

Taeil bounced up from his seat and hugged the taller male. Taeyong chuckled hugging the older male back. "Would you like to be my boyfriend cutie?" Taeyong asked rubbing Taeil's brown locks down. Taeil looked like he was thinking but really he already had his answer down packed.

"Oh of course TaeTae!" He was so happy ge leaned in towards the mullet haired male and gave him a small peck on the lips. The peck lingered for a few seconds before they broke apart. "I'm so happy TaeTae" Taeil chirped wrapping his arms around Taeyong's neck. Taeyong chuckled and pecked the older's plump lips.

"Me too cutie."


End file.
